


Support

by that_shipper



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Football, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, Modern Day, Pining, football au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9314954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_shipper/pseuds/that_shipper
Summary: Prompt: Footballer AU! Arthur is the star player in a professional football team, while Merlin is in the support staff. At first, Arthur is very condescending and dismisses all the help he gets from the support staff. However, he eventually develops a friendship/relationship with Merlin and sees the importance of their staff.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sebastian_Michael](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sebastian_Michael).



> I had so much fun with this prompt! This is my first gift exchange and I just had a blast. Thanks to everyone who participated, to the readers of course, and to the wonderful mod.

Guinevere wasn't the kind of person to get stressed easily, she just channeled it into her work, making herself some sort of super efficient machine, like a single person assembly line.

Merlin thought that's probably why she's the Events Coordinator for the Knights of Camelot. (He was a little bit frightened of her when she was like this.) 

At the moment, Merlin was watching her effectively shoo twenty footy players, loaded down with gym bags, into their bus while simultaneously twisting her hair up in a high knot at the top of her head. 

"You coming?" Gwen asked from the first step of the bus. It was gold and red, the team colours. 

Merlin nodded and followed her in, adjusted the backpack on his shoulders.

She raised an eyebrow at him as they sat across from each other in the first two seats. He knew what she was thinking, technically he didn't have to be here, and Gwen just thinks he's out to get in everybody's fucking footy shorts. 

It was the weekend of their big match against the Essertir Serpents; Cenred's men. The knights had been preparing all year to defend their title so of course Merlin wanted to come. 

Merlin wasn't a huge football fan himself, he only really got into it because his mate Gwaine was on the team. Mostly, Merlin was good with people and medicine, football just happened to be a part of his job. And if most of his job involved watching a bunch of fit guys kicking around a ball, he wasn't complaining. 

Merlin's part of the Knights' support staff, kind of in the middle of corporate and the field. His official title is Health and Wellness Manager, which means he helps with meal plans, fitness regiments and that sort of thing. 

He makes an effort to be as involved with the team as possible, because he takes his job seriously, unlike some of the suits he works with. Most of the team is nice to him, polite, even suffer through his terrible presentations for corporate. Lance and Gwiane are his mates too, so nobody would dare be rude to him unless they wanted their teeth kicked in. Everyone pretty much treats him like he's part of the team, even though he is just in the support staff. 

Well, everyone, that is, except Arthur Fucking Pendragon. 

Just because his daddy's the teams manager he thinks he can treat everyone like dirt, like he's a fucking Prince or something.

Arthur's the knight's striker and star of the show. Half the fans in the stand wear his jersey, 11, and the other half paint his name out on their chests in red and gold. All the fame must go to his head, because he's the most arrogant, petulant, condescending arse Merlin's ever had the pleasure to meet. 

Pendragon turns his nose up at any kind of help from the support staff, doesn't give a shit if he needs it or not, but somehow, like by fucking magic he pulls through every time, right at the last second. 

Gwen got up and started a roll call and Arthur's staring at Merlin like he's got something to prove, corner of his mouth lifted upwards in a sneer. 

Merlin stared back, locking eyes with the prat until he turned away. Victory. He lingered a few seconds longer on Arthur's golden hair before turning his attention back to Gwen. 

~ 

By the time the bus pulled up to the front of the hotel in Wales, it was mid afternoon and everyone was grumbling about being packed in a bus for so long. 

They all followed Gwen out to the concierge who confirmed their reservations and gave them each a room key. 

Uther was talking to some press outside. He had just arrived; driving in a separate car, a big black SUV with a chauffeur and everything. Merlin wondered why Arthur didn't drive up with his father. 

They were doubling up rooms this year since so many people were making reservations in advance for the footy game Monday, and Gwen gave them the option to choose their roommates for the two nights they'll be staying here. 

There was an odd number with Gwen, so Merlin foolishly hoped he could have his own room, assuming of course, Gwen would bunk with Lance. 

"You rooming with tall dark and handsome?" Merlin asked Gwen waggling his eyebrows for effect. 

She laughed brightly at that, and Lance interjected with an arm around Gwen's waist, (honestly they were sickening) "You guys talking about me?" 

Merlin rolled his eyes jokingly. "Not everything's about you Lancelot." 

"My aunt lives around here," Gwen said, ignoring Merlin's comment. "I'm staying with her- we never get to visit." 

"Oh," Merlin murmured, suddenly acutely aware that he'd need to find a tolerable roommate, and fast. He noticed half of the team was already making its way upstairs. "What about you Lance?" Merlin asked hopefully.

"Leon and I are bunking together, we do every year. Tradition." 

"I see." Merlin said as he spots Gwaine from the corner of his eye. "I'm going to go- see if I can-"

"Go on." Gwen says cutting him off. Then, "see you for dinner? I know this wonderful Italian place downtown." 

"Yeah, Italian sounds good, thanks." Merlin said jogging over to Gwaine. 

"Mate," Merlin said when he caught up to him, he was walking with Percy to the elevator. "You found a roommate yet?" 

Percival looks back at Gwaine before slinging his bag back in his shoulder and stepping in the elevator. 

Gwaine sighs, "Merlin, you know I'm any other situation I'd room with you..." 

"But?" Merlin asked stopping Gwaine in the middle of his tangent. 

"Well, Percival asked me, and you know how I- lets just say, if given the opportunity I'd climb him like a tree, I mean, Merlin have you seen his arms-" 

"Okay!" Merlin said, cutting him off again. "I don't need to hear it. Just- good luck. I guess."

"You're the best Merlin, I knew you'd understand!" Gwaine grabbed him by the shoulders and gave him a kiss on the cheek, scratching him with his beard before running off, taking the steps two at a time. 

Merlin was the only one left in the lobby. 

He glanced down at his room key, 16B. No one asked to trade cards with him, so god knows who's up in that room now. He guessed he'd just have to go up and see, it's probably another sorry sap hoping for a room of their own.

~

To Merlin's relief and surprise, there was no one in 16B, just a Queen sized bed. He dropped his backpack off on the bed and started peeking around. 

It was a really nice room, despite the tacky looking hotel decor he'd grown to expect. It had fairly high ceilings, a large en suite bathroom with a separate bath and shower, a double sink with a mirror in front of each and a rack of fluffy light blue towels on one wall. The bedroom was pretty spacious too with a big telly and even a full length mirror on the one wall. Merlin stood in front of it and looked at his slightly scruffy exterior, and his classic look of a black zip up hoodie and dark wash jeans. He picked at the holes in the knees before toeing off his shoes and flopping down on the bed. 

He supposed it paid to be an athlete. 

Just as Merlin got comfortable, resting his arms up behind his head, the door swung open, and standing there was none other than Arthur Fucking Pratdragon, his gym bag slung over his shoulder and his mouth open. 

"What are you doing here?" Arthur barks at him slamming the door shut. 

"I was here first." Merlin says. "I should be asking you that." He sits up in the bed tucking his socked feet delicately underneath him. He's acting the calm and collected one because there's nothing that pisses Pendragon off more. 

"Don't test me Emrys." Arthur said, moving further into the room. "Clearly there's been a mistake." 

"Clearly," Merlin says, hiding as smile now. "You're in my room." 

"Fuck you, just go talk to the concierge or Gwen or someone, I was supposed to have my own room, this room in fact."

Merlin's getting mad now, Arthur thinks he can just march in here with his stupid blond head making demands and expect Merlin to what, bow down at his feet or something? No fucking way. 

"I was here first." Merlin spit out. He gets up off the bed to stand his ground. "Why don't you go talk to one of them?" 

Arthur sighed, pinched the bridge of his nose. He was near the edge, Merlin knows cause he'd brought him there before, seen that impatient tick he had of running his hands through his hair mussing it up so it poked up in different directions, his throat bobbing up and down. 

"You're acting like such a child." Arthur said through gritted teeth.

Merlin laughed at that, "Oh, me, right," he yelled, "I'm the childish one. At least I'm not a spoilt little brat." 

"What did you call me Emrys?" Arthur said inching closer, speaking just over a whisper. 

"I said," Merlin steps up then, uses his height to his advantage, leans down so they're just a few inches apart, "you're a spoilt, entitled, arrogant, demeaning, condescending, brat." 

Their faces are so close their angry breaths are mingling somewhere between them and Merlin's looking down at Arthur's fucking perfect features staring him right in those blue eyes of his. 

Arthur pushes him then, not enough to do any harm, just to get Merlin out of his space, and Merlin trips backwards, falls on his back on the bed. 

"Fuck you Emrys." Arthur says punctuating his sentence with a rude finger and disappears into the bathroom. 

Merlin's just broke half the rules in his handbook and he doesn't give a shit. He got up with as much grace as he could muster, grabbed his backpack and left. 

For some odd fucking reason, Merlin found he was smiling. 

He went down in the elevator to the lobby and sat in one of the big black leather armchairs and pulled Gwen's meticulously planned trip schedule out of his backpack. It was a little crumpled now, but Merlin saw, despite their arrival being a day and a half ahead of time, it was packed, every detail written in down to the hour. 

According to the schedule, the rest of the day was his to do what he wished, and since it was only three, he thought he'd check out downtown before he met Gwen and Lance for dinner.

He glanced over at the concierge who was typing away at the computer looking frustrated. 

Merlin sighed, made up his mind and walked over to her. He needed a room. 

~

"The problem is," Merlin recounted through mouthfuls of food. "The hotel is so overbooked because of the game, they can't get me another room, so they're just going to bring up a cot," Merlin swallowed, "which means I still have to share with the prat." 

"I'm so sorry." Gwen said leaning over the table towards him. She took it personally when a hotel's management wasn't up to her standards. 

"It's not your fault Gwen," Merlin reassured her, spooning some more lasagna into his mouth. "It's fucking Pendragon's." 

From Gwen's right, Lance snagged some of her salad. "You've been complaining about him for ever- He's not the villain you make him out to be, he's a good guy." 

Merlin just rolled his eyes and turns his attention back to his lasagna. 

Gwaine gave Merlin's shoulder a little push with his own, "A cot's better than sleeping in the same bed with him." He added a knowing little wink for effect and Merlin groaned, mimed throwing up. 

Percy added "Yeah, I'm sure you'd hate that Merlin." 

The whole group burst out laughing then since no one had heard Percival joke before and everyone was convinced he was the dumb jock type. Merlin pretended to look scandalized. In the dim lighting, Merlin could see a few people in the quiet restaurant looked around at them affronted. 

Merlin raised an eyebrow at him as Percy settled in closer to Gwaine and stole some of his chicken parm grinning like the cat that caught the canary. Gwaine shrugged in response. 

"You've been spending too much time with Gwaine." Lance informs Percy, pointing at him accusatorially with his fork. 

~

By the time they paid the bill and walked back to the hotel, Merlin was a little flushed and giddy off the beers he'd had, (he made sure to rub it in Gwaine's face that he was the only one really allowed to drink on this trip.) 

They all went back up to Gwaine and Percy's room and watched a shitty movie, all piling up on the twin beds, then Leon and Elyan joined too, and they all laughed at the quality and made fun of the fake explosions and the unnecessary romantic subplot. They made a couple bags of popcorn in the hotel's microwave, (Leon being the smart one, had packed a ridiculous amount for such an occasion) and passed them around. And when everyone was full, returned them to Gwaine and Percy who happily finished them all off. 

After the movie was done, people started filing out slowly. First Gwen who always wakes up at arse o'clock in the morning, and who had to get to her aunt's still, her brother Elyan who was going with her, and Lance who offered to walk them like the goddamn gentleman he is. Finally Leon just left saying it was too late, that they had to get up for practice in the morning. (Gwaine called him an old man as he left, and Leon gave him the finger in response.) 

Gwaine, Percival and Merlin just sat and talked and flipped through the channels. They stopped and laughed at an advert for their game Monday, and Merlin groaned at the final shot, a close up of fucking Pendragon.

Eventually, Gwaine turned off the telly and they just laid there in the dark, Gwaine and Percy on one bed and Merlin sprawled out on the other. Merlin was just getting comfortable, about to drift off when Gwaine asked, "How long are you going to avoid him for?" 

Merlin rolled over and looked at him. 

"I'm not avoiding him." He murmured into the pillow unconvincingly. 

"It's late Merlin." Gwaine sighed, and looked at him pointedly. 

He sat up, pulled on his hood and frowned. "Gwaine, the voice of reason, never thought I'd see the day..." 

Both Gwaine and Percy laughed at that and Merlin got up and waved as he trudged over to the door, and, yawning, made his way to 16B. 

When he got to the door, he wondered if Arthur was inside, if he was asleep. He opened the door quietly in case he was. Then he wondered why he'd care so much if he woke Arthur. He told himself it was because he didn't want to have to talk to him. 

Sure enough, when Merlin walked inside he saw Arthur was under an abundance of blankets, only his face showing. He rolled over as groaned as the light from the hallway shone in through the open door. 

At first Merlin couldn't see a cot, then as he rounded the corner saw that Arthur must have moved it as far as he could away from his own bed against the wall. He saw Arthur even went through the trouble of opening the closet door and shoving the foot of the cot inside. 

Great, Merlin thought, I'm back in the closet. 

It was a crummy single cot, barley long enough for him to fit on without his feet falling off the end. Merlin thought it was probably intended for children. 

When he sat on the cot, it creaked, and he felt it was made with springs, like an old couch or something. 

He looked over at Arthur jealously. 

Merlin pushed the cot out of the closet, and hung his backpack on a hook inside, which was easily accessible from his position in the room. 

He thought about waking Arthur up to give him shit for this, but he quickly realized he was too tired to care. He did, however, steal the largest comforter from atop his royal highness out of spite before stripping down to his boxers and attempting to get comfortable on the fucking cot, every movement making a worrisome creaking noise. 

Merlin stared enviously at Arthur before rolling over to face the wall instead. 

~

Merlin got up early in the morning after lying on the cot for hours, awake, watching the sun come up. He couldn't fucking sleep. 

When he did get up and stretch, he was sore from being scrunched up on the thing. 

His mood did not improve when he saw Arthur still sleeping under his mounds of blankets looking like a fucking angel. He looked younger asleep, Merlin noticed, when he wasn't scowling or barking insults at him. 

He pushed those thoughts away and went ahead and got dressed since there was no way he was falling back asleep now. 

He pulled on a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt, then looking out the window, his trusty hoodie as well.

The hotel served complimentary breakfast, (even at arse o'clock in the morning) and at that thought his mood brightened. However, as he was lacing up his converse, Arthur stirred, sat up and stretched, facing the wall, and Merlin momentarily forgot what he was doing for Arthur was bare chested. A perfectly normal thing, he thought to himself. Nothing he hasn't seen before, and tried to force himself to look back down at his shoes. 

The problem was, Arthur was stretching. Merlin couldn't help but watch the way his muscles slid under his skin, the way Arthur kept throwing his head back, and exposing his pale throat and the tendons that ran down it. 

No, Merlin reminded himself, he wouldn't think like that because it was fucking Pendragon, of all people, and it didn't matter that he looked like some kind of Greek god, he was an arsehole, a complete prat. 

Arthur must not have realized he was right there, (or maybe he did know and didn't care) because he stood up and stripped off his boxers and he was suddenly there bare ass naked, and Merlin was praying to God and everything that was holy that Arthur would not turn around and see him right there like a fucking voyeur. 

Merlin got up and ran out, his one shoe in his hand, the other, untied, on his foot, half hard and not breathing nearly enough oxygen. 

Only when the door was closed behind him and he was ten feet down the hallway, he realized he forgot his room key inside. 

With Pendragon. 

With naked Pendragon. 

~

He sat down a little dazed at the table, his plate full of fresh fruit, and a toasted peanut butter bagel, and chewed his way methodically through his food.

Merlin was practically the only one down here at this hour, besides a mother and her two kids, but he knew the team would start filing down soon; they booked the serpent's field this morning for their first practice before the game. 

He glanced up at the news muted on a telly in the corner, and sighed before pulling out a book from his backpack. Life in a Medieval Castle, because he was into history, especially Medieval history. It was kind of ironic in fact that he was on the support staff for the Knights, if he weren't doing what he was, he would definitely have gone into something to do with history. He minored in Medieval history in uni for fun as it was. 

He hummed contently reading about magic and myths, and eating his fruit, the ordeal of this morning thankfully out of his mind. 

That is, until Arthur waltzed into the room and started loading up on breakfast items. Eggs, bacon, pancakes, toast, the whole shebang, and Merlin was kind of pissed because half of those things were not on the meal plan he'd set out for the team, not to mention they had a practice later this morning and Arthur's probably going to be too full to move. 

Not his problem, Merlin thought. He looked back down at his book, but he couldn't read, just skimmed the same line over and over again. He breathed a sigh out of his nose, too acutely aware of Arthur's presence and too caught up in his head about this morning. 

"Fucking hell," Merlin whispered and tried to focus harder on his book because Arthur was coming this way. 

He didn't say anything, just stared right at Merlin and sat down in the chair right across from him. 

Merlin though he was going to say something about this morning's incident, or the cot Merlin had to sleep on or the fight they had yesterday or something, but he didn't. He just fucking sat there, raising a pale eyebrow at him, testing him. Arthur dug into his food and didn't say a god damn word, like this is a regular thing, like they ate breakfast together every morning. 

This was a test, had to be, Merlin thought. He was trying to scare him off, intimidate him, well it wasn't going to work. He met Arthur's gaze before resignedly looking back at his book and his plate of fruit which he stabbed angrily at with a fork. Arthur sat silently across from him, shovelling down food into his mouth, occasionally looking up at Merlin.

"Slow down," Merlin said into the silence, not looking up from his book. "You're going to be sick." 

Arthur scoffed, rolled his eyes and continued to eat at the same pace. 

Fine, fuck him, Merlin thought, and since he was finished eating, just grabbed his bag and left, he should probably get ready for the practice too. 

He felt Pendragon's eyes on him as he left. 

By this time, most of the team was filing in for breakfast, and Arthur was no longer alone, Leon immediately filling Merlin's empty seat. 

"What was that about mate? Why were you sitting with Arthur?" Gwaine asked gripping his shoulder. 

Merlin shrugged, "I wish I knew." 

~

Merlin sat with Gwen on the bleachers of the Serpent's practice field watching Arthur playing keepie uppie before the rest of the team started filtering in. Uther watched Arthur too, with disinterest and disdain. 

Leon galloped onto the field then, (number 10, the playmaker) and Arthur headed him the ball. Leon bounced it on his knees before returning it with another header, laughing. 

Once everyone was ready, Uther marched onto the field, all business like, and everyone instantly straightened, lined up like they were in the military. 

Merlin had meticulously written out the drills for this practice yet Uther didn't bother to pull out the notes he made, just got the team started on some basic drills. He felt rage bubble up inside him, but he said nothing. Uther wasn't only the teams manager, he also owned Pendragon inc. which, in turn, owned the Knights of Camelot. 

Gwaine, who had seen the copy of the drills Merlin had made, looked up at him and gestured towards Uther, as if to ask, should I say something? 

He shook his head, eyes wide. Merlin didn't need to get him to get in trouble. Gwaine mouthed, I'm sorry, and kept running. 

~

After practice, Merlin and Gwen got down from the stands and walked onto the field, waiting for Lance, Gwaine and Percy to get changed so they could go back to the hotel together, maybe hunt down some lunch. (God knows Gwaine would be hungry, especially after a practice.) 

Arthur was sitting on the fake grass in the middle of the field drinking from a water bottle, looking all princely, glowing even, with a sheen of sweat, not that Merlin noticed. 

Gwen noticed though, where Merlin was looking that is, and was quick to point it out with a bump of her shoulder and a suspicious eyebrow. 

"No." Merlin said sternly, because that eyebrow only meant bad news, no good could come from that look he was sure. 

"Okay," Gwen replied, raising her arms in surrender, but she was still forced to bite her lip to hide a knowing smile. "Okay." 

Just then, Uther, who Merlin thought had left already, crossed the field to Arthur who was hanging his head between his knees. 

Merlin and Gwen didn't mean to eavesdrop, they just happened to be in earshot, it wasn't their fault the acoustics were incredible. 

"Arthur," Uther said standing over his son. "You were slow today, why's that, is something... Upsetting you?" 

Arthur stood then, looking up at Uther still, all overbearing and intimidating, with that scar over his eye. (It was still undetermined as to what actually gave him that scar, the Knights all have theories though Arthur's never denied or encouraged any of them. Merlin's personal favourite is that he fell on a blade while figure skating.) 

"No, nothing's wrong." Arthur started, "I think I just ate too much before practice- I'm sorry." He looked down at his feet, at the plastic grass between them. 

"You haven't been following the meal plan then?" Uther calmly retorted. 

"For the most part," Arthur said, more to the floor than his father. "I've followed the plan, I just... Ate too much this morning." 

Uther continued to stare him down. Merlin wondered if he and Gwen should just leave, they could meet the guys back at the hotel. They probably decided to shower and that's why they weren't ready yet. 

"Why didn't Merlin say anything, he's not tracking the food you're eating?" Merlin flushed then, was glad he was across the field and Uther couldn't see his face. He took his job very seriously, and to be called out like this stung his pride. 

Gwen tugged his arm. "Maybe we should wait outside?" 

Merlin but his lip, nodded. "I'll text the guys." 

"It wasn't his fault," Arthur said as they were walking towards the exit, clear as day across the field, and Merlin had to force himself the keep walking. "He told me... I didn't listen. Don't blame Merlin." 

Merlin. Merlin. Not Emrys. 

"You need to learn to listen to him, to all your support staff." Uther said more accusingly than necessary. "I-" 

And Merlin couldn't hear any more because he and Gwen were outside and the wind whipped around their heads, and the big metal door clanged shut behind them. 

Merlin texted Gwaine to let the guys know they were waiting for them outside and masterfully avoided Gwen's questions and knowing looks. 

~ 

After they ate some turkey clubs from a little cafe, they made their way back to the hotel, Gwen holding a steaming latte that everyone was jealous of, but talked themselves out of it at the store because it was overpriced. Merlin tucked his hands into the front pocket of this hoodie, and let the conversation go on without him. Mostly, they were fine to walk in silence, which suited Merlin just fine. 

Lance and Gwen were holding hands like the sappy lovebirds they were, and Gwaine and Percival were laughing with each other about something that happened during practice, leaving Merlin to feel quite alone. He felt guilty about it as soon as he thought it because these were his best mates, the only real friends he's got. 

He's known Gwen since they were kids, and Lance nearly as long since him and Gwen started dating in highschool. He has always been close with Gwaine, partners in crime since the day the met. Even quiet Percy has become a constant in his life, and he's learned to love his humour, and his huge biceps, though they were a little terrifying at first. 

Gwen looked at Merlin like a concerned mother hen, and he rolled his eyes and smiled at her. She dropped whatever she was thinking of saying then, but pulled Merlin's arm in the soft crook of her elbow. 

They walked like that the rest of the way, Lance holding Gwen's hand and the left, arm in arm with Merlin on her right, and animatedly chatting to the both of them. 

He smiled at her, she smiled back, but gave him a look that said we still need to talk.

~

When they got back to the hotel, Gwen told them the schedule for the rest of the day, which she had memorized, (they had a few hours to kill now then they'd have a mock up game on the field this time, then dinner.) Then everyone was disappearing in different directions, Lance and Gwen and Elyan, who was back at the hotel, went off to their relatives because Gwen wanted her aunt to meet Lancelot. Gwaine and Percy were already gone, surely off to cause some kind of mayhem, and Merlin was left again, standing in the lobby.

He sighed, thought about the book he left back in the hotel room and begrudgingly, pressed the "up" button outside the elevator. 

~

It was only when he was standing in front of 16B empty handed did he remember he forgot his room key this morning. 

"Shit." He murmured, and looked down the hallway. 

He could go back to the concierge and try to get a new room key, but however unlikely, there was a chance that Pendragon was inside. 

He took a deep breath to brace himself and knocked on the door. 

Nothing happened. 

Again, he knocked, harder this time. 

He was just reaching his hand up to knock a third time when the door swung in, and there was Arthur. 

"Oh, it's you." He said, but didn't move from in front of the door. 

"Of course it's me," Merlin cuts back, "who else w-" but Merlin's forced to stop because his mouth is dry, and stupid Pendragon's just standing there in the middle of the doorway, nothing on but a towel slung low on his hips. 

He's clearly just gotten out of the shower, he's dripping wet, and Merlin's watching the droplets of water glide down from his hair over his chest, down- 

He swallows and looks back up to Arthur's face. 

"Are you going to let me in?" Merlin asks and ignores the waver in his own voice, forces himself to look into Pendragon's stupid blue eyes, (which oddly enough, still doesn't help). 

Arthur doesn't answer, just walks away, back into the hotel room, so Merlin follows him in. He finds himself watching Arthur's back, and muscles that slid under his skin as he walked. 

"I'd get changed out here," Arthur finally said, tucking some clothes under his arm. "But after last time..." He trails off and gives Merlin a knowing look.

"What!" Merlin squeaked out, acutely aware of how many octaves his voice just jumped.

Arthur just looks back at him, a dangerous smile spreading across his face. "You weren't very inconspicuous." 

Merlin throat worked up and down as he tried to think of a response; what happened to his quick witty retorts? 

"I-" is all he gets out, and Arthur is biting his lips in a way that could make Merlin think...

"I'm flattered." Is all Arthur says, (the fucking prat) before sauntering off to the bathroom, calling over his shoulder. "And you wouldn't be the first." 

Merlin was beet red, but he wasn't sure if he was more angry or embarrassed. 

He wanted to throw himself down onto his tiny cot and hide, maybe Pendragon would be merciful and shove it back inside the closet. 

When Merlin looked however, his cot was nowhere to be found. 

"Where'd you hide my bed!" Merlin yelled undignified as Pratdragon just emerged fully clothed from the bathroom. 

He sighed and looked at Merlin with a raised eyebrow. "I never touched it." He brushed past him hitting Merlin's shoulder- hard. Then, "the maid must've taken it out." 

Merlin looked up angrily at Arthur but quickly looked back down, seeing the sincerity in his face. 

"Okay." Merlin said quietly, then with a renewed gusto, "Good. Because I'm not spending another night on that piece of shit. I get the bed tonight." 

"Hah!" Arthur laughs and his head tilts back and exposes his long white throat. "You don't give up do you?" 

"This was supposed to be my room after all. I'm sleeping in a proper bed." 

"Merlin." Arthur said. (Merlin liked the way he said it, voice lilting in funny ways, like he's making it his own.) "I've faced all manner of horrors, but if you think I'm sharing this bed with you-" 

"No-" Merlin replied, and he's smiling and Arthur's smiling back at him standing in the middle of their room like a pair of idiots. "That's not what I-" 

"I know your tricks Emrys." Arthur said, the cocky bastard. He leaned against the wall, then, tentatively, "Have you eaten yet? I'm starving." 

"I could definitely go for some food." Merlin responds carefully, looking down at his shoes. 

Pendragon sits down on the edge of the bed and busies himself tracing the pattern on the comforter. 

"I-" Arthur starts then bites his lip. "I think my father wants you to keep a closer eye on what I eat now... because of practice this morning." He added solemnly. 

"Yeah?" Merlin asked and tentatively sat beside him. 

"Maybe," Arthur said to Merlin, though he looked at the opposite wall, "we could go get something to eat?" He quickly added, "Just, for my father's sake. I could just say you went if you want." 

"No." Merlin said, and Arthur looked up at him making him feel a little light headed. "I'd like that. Let's go to lunch."

~

They went out to some hole in the wall place downtown and Merlin ordered them both a salad and grilled chicken breast with pasta. 

He and Arthur sat at a little table for two in front of a big bay window and Arthur waited for his food impatiently. 

"Can you stop tapping your fingers like that?" Merlin asked staring at Arthur's active hands. 

Arthur just raised a challenging eyebrow at him and continued his rapping. 

"You're unbearable!" Merlin said but with less venom than he would have meant days ago. God help him, it was almost fond. 

Arthur tipped his head back and laughed, lilting and secret like they were close friends. Merlin assumed that was the end of his impatient tapping fingers but, now albeit more teasing than before, he continued looking Merlin in the eyes, challenging him. 

In one swift movement, Merlin reached out and grabbed both of Arthur's hands in his own, effectively stopping the sound. It did however, bring their faces very close together and leave Merlin cupping Arthur's hands tightly. 

Arthur, keeping his eyes on Merlin, turned his palms up so that instead of Merlin grabbing his hands, they held each other's. Arthur's thumbs dragged themselves almost unconsciously over the top of Merlin's hands. Merlin took a shaky breath in and looked back up into Arthur's eyes. 

The waitress came with their food then, and they both ripped apart as if hit by lightning. 

"Sorry to interrupt..." She said setting the food down in front of them, though she didn't seem sorry, mostly just bored. 

"No-" 

"We're not-" 

"My bad," the blonde said refilling their drinks. "I made assumptions. Sorry- again." She added. 

Merlin, flushing red, assured her it was okay though she still didn't seem very bothered. 

Arthur in a very different tone added, looking at her name tag. "In fact, I'm very much single- M..." 

"Morgause." She said flipping her hair over her shoulder so Arthur could see her name tag fully. "And, that's very nice for you, I on the other hand am not interested." 

"Boyfriend?" Arthur asked before taking a sip of his water. 

"No." She replied matter of factly. "Just gay. Enjoy your meal." And she turned on her heel and left them alone. 

~

Merlin found, surprisingly, Arthur was easy to talk to, he was saying things he never imagined to him, all kinds of private things and stupid stories. Everything just rolled off his tongue and Arthur was listening, leaning closer over the table, far after all the food was gone. He laughed, quiet and conspiring, loud and boisterous, throwing his head back. 

Arthur talked too, about his family, how his mother died when he was young, and his father raised him. About his ridiculous family tree and his terrifying half sister Morgana. 

"You too'd probably get on." He said. 

"Yeah?" Merlin asked smiling up at him. 

"Yeah," Arthur ventured resting his chin on his hand. "You're both right arseholes." 

Merlin laughed and their waitress came back with the bill though they hadn't asked for it yet. (He assumed she was subtlety asking them to leave.) 

"No," Arthur said when Merlin went to pick up the bill. "I've got it." 

Merlin made to protest further but Arthur just shook his head. "It's the least I can do... After forcing you to spend your free time with me." 

"No." Merlin said with conviction. "I had fun. I'm glad we did this." 

"Does that mean you want to get the bill?" Arthur asked coyly. 

"Fuck no you rich bastard." Merlin replied, but his face deceived him as the corners of his lips tilted upwards. 

~

By the time they got back to their room, (wait, when did he start thinking of it like that? Their room?) Arthur was panicky throwing things in a gym bag because they were nearly late for the mock up game. 

Merlin just stood there, like an idiot waiting for Arthur to get some things together. 

"Jesus Christ. My father is going to kill me if I'm late." Arthur fretted throwing on his footie shorts. 

Merlin carefully faced the wall. 

"He won't kill you," Merlin reasoned. "You're the star player, it's my head that on the line. Are you ready yet?" He added. 

"Yes, let's go." Arthur said, already tearing out the door and down the stairs. 

~

They were the last ones there, and everyone stared as they ran in  
together. 

The team was in a horseshoe on the field in front of Uther. Arthur trotted over and apologized. Uther looked as though he were going to mention it, but instead he pursed his lips and continued splitting them into teams. 

"What happened?" Gwen hissed as Merlin sat down beside her on the cold metal bleachers. 

He shook his head, "We were getting lunch." When he saw her shocked expression he added, "What? It's not a big deal." 

Red faced, and unable to stop smiling, Merlin fished his phone out of his backpack and tapped idly at the screen to avoid Gwen's questioning. 

Out of curiosity, he pulled up Arthur's wiki page, he scrolled down to find the Relationships section and to his surprise, found nothing, not even his brief fling with Gwen. 

She took that moment to lean over and look at Merlin's screen, "What're you reading?" 

"Poetry!" Merlin stammered out, too loud, too defensive as he pulled his phone to his chest. 

"Poetry?" Gwen asked, caught off guard. 

"Edgar Allan Poe to be exact." Merlin murmured under stress. Then he added, in a very put on voice. "Nevermore, Nevermore!"

"The Raven?" Gwen said, and she turns her attention back to the game. 

"Mhm." Merlin replied, not quite trusting his voice. 

He looked down onto the field and sees Arthur look back up at him beaming as he scored a goal on Percival, like he's searching for approval. Beside him Gwen clapped. Merlin shrugged his shoulders as if to say, I've seen better, and saw Arthur's smile widen as he jogged back after the ball that Leon threw back into play. 

~ 

They decided to go out for dinner as a team for once in honour of their big game tomorrow afternoon, and Gwen called up a few places looking for someone that would take their huge group. She texted everyone the details so they could split up to go shower and change or whatever. 

Arthur found Merlin after the game so they could walk back to the hotel together which he found odd but not unwelcome. They walked together in a companionable silence and Merlin sat and read in the lobby while Arthur got ready. 

When they got to the restaurant, almost everyone else was there already, most likely rushed over with the prospect of food, and had pushed together several tables so they could all sit together. 

Merlin sat beside Leon at the end, and Arthur sat in the empty seat in front of him. 

The evening went on like this, mostly uneventful except for when he waitress came by and Arthur had to use the restroom. 

"Order for me?" He asked Merlin getting up. 

"Well, what do you want?" Merlin said scanning the menu. (Gwen, at the head of the table, was now ordering, meaning, the team was respectfully quiet.) 

"You know me," Arthur said, though Merlin would protest he did not. "I'm easy." 

Arthur walked to the back then in search of the restrooms leaving Merlin completely mortified as the entire team began snickering. 

~ 

Merlin was feeling warm and full and content as they all walked back to the hotel together. Arthur stood very near him, and their hands brushed together every once in a while so that Merlin couldn't help smiling to himself. 

Gwen and Elyan's aunt picked them up when they were halfway to the hotel and Gwen gave Merlin a crushing hug and whispered to him while they were close, "I think you and Arthur would be really cute together." 

"Piss off." He whispered back and kissed her on the cheek. Then Gwen reminded everyone to get to bed early tonight and drink lots of water, and they watched her jog off and hop in the passenger seat of her aunts car.

When the team made it to the hotel and started splitting off to go to their respective rooms, all instructed to get a good nights sleep, Merlin suddenly remembered the cot, or rather the lack of cot in their room. 

He stopped right there in the lobby, wondering if he should go talk to the receptionist, so that Arthur stopped too and turned to look back at him. 

"What is it?" He asked, and sounded genuinely concerned. 

No, Merlin thought to himself, he's still an arsehole and just because they got along today does not mean he's sacrificing his comfort and sleeping on that stupid cot. 

His mind made up, Merlin continued walking. "Nothing," he muttered, I'm fine." 

"Ok," Arthur confirmed and turned back to the elevator who's doors just opened. "Shall we?" 

He made a grand hand gesture holding the door open and stepping aside. "Ladies first." 

Merlin laughed and pressed their floor number. 

They walked down the hallway to the hotel room, and Merlin rummaged around in his backpack looking for his key. Arthur came up behind him holding his own key triumphantly between his first two fingers. 

The door successfully opened, Arthur walked inside, sighing, and Merlin resignedly followed. 

Merlin only noticed now when they were back safe in their room how tired he was, the feeling sinking into his bones. Arthur was clearly feeling it too, rolling his neck and stretching his arms up in the air, (Merlin decidedly did not notice how his shirt rode up.) 

Pendragon disappeared into the bathroom and Merlin turned on telly and flicked through channels before finally settling on "The Great British Bake Off." 

Arthur emerged from the loo then, wearing just his boxers. He dropped the rest of his clothes down on the floor and threw himself on the bed. 

"I love this show." He said propping himself up with a pillow against the headboard. 

"Really?" Merlin laughed and moved to sit beside him on the bed. 

"Yes really," Arthur murmured angrily while still keeping his gaze on the telly. "Oh, I've seen this one, Paul totally rips this girl apart for her meringue. I can't blame him though, it really does look terrible." 

Merlin stifles laughter at both Arthur's sincere commentary and his attention to the program. 

After a few back to back episodes, Merlin was dozing, though Arthur seemed very awake still. 

Merlin crawled under the covers, still in his clothes and Arthur, however engrossed in the program he was, snipped at him, "What are you doing in my bed? You're not sleeping here." 

"Am too," Merlin murmured snuggling deeper under the comforter and rolling on to his stomach. "M'not sleeping on the floor." 

"Well, I'm not sleeping on the floor either. I've got a game to win tomorrow, I'm the star player." Only Arthur would say something so pretentious as that and Merlin couldn't even force himself to be mad. He just shrugged and closed his eyes. 

"Guess that's that then." 

~ 

When Merlin woke in the morning, the first thing he noticed was Arthur's hot traitorous arm slung over Merlin's chest. 

Looking over he could see Arthur sleeping, on his stomach. The hand not touching Merlin's right collarbone was thrown up over his head, his legs were spread out like a starfish and the left one gently brushed Merlin own.

He tried to extract himself from Arthur's hold but was too worried he'd wake him. Instead he grabbed his phone from the nightstand to check the time. He was just deciding on going back to sleep when Arthur stirred, pulling his hand away and rolling onto his side. He yawned and woke, rubbing his eyes. 

Staring face to face with Merlin Arthur said, in a scratchy, slightly surprised, morning voice, "Hey." 

"Hey." Merlin replied flashing a little embarrassed smile. 

"What time is it?" Arthur asked propping himself up onto his elbows. 

"Early, half past six." Merlin replied making Arthur groan and let himself fall back on the bed. 

He rolled to his side again, and the pair studied each other for a moment. Merlin felt oddly comfortable, just sitting in silence with someone he had despised only days ago. 

Arthur, as though struck with an idea, reached his hand out and placed it on Merlin's cheek. His thumb gently traced Merlin's high cheekbone. 

Merlin found himself unconsciously leaning forward closing the gap between them until- 

Arthur's phone rang, loud, annoying, Merlin grabbed his wrist before Arthur made to get it. 

"Let it go to voicemail." Merlin said, possessed almost, scared of the feeling bubbling up in his chest. 

"It's my father's ringtone," Arthur said, reaching around with his other hand for the phone. "it could be important." 

Merlin let him go. He stood, picked up the phone, and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. 

When he came back out moments later, he had paled, and he kept looking at the floor. 

"Get dressed." He said. "My father needs to see us." 

~

Merlin was still dazed and half awake when Arthur dragged him down the stairs and out the front door. 

"Why does your father want to see me?" He asked, suddenly terrified, was his job in jeopardy? If so, why would he ask for Arthur too? Uther had Merlin's number. 

"Just- get in." Arthur said not giving Merlin any confidence, and pushing him into the black SUV Uther drove up in. 

When Merlin stepped into the car, he saw Arthur's father sitting in the passenger seat, staring out the window ominously. Arthur fell in after him and shut the door behind them both. 

Uther turned in his seat then, facing them both. 

"Want to tell me about this?" He asked, his tone level. 

He handed Arthur a Manila envelope, inside, he saw as Arthur pulled them out one by one, were several pictures of Merlin and Arthur at the restaurant yesterday. They were all carefully selected, Merlin could see, Arthur leaning way over the table listening to him, Merlin biting his lip to keep from laughing at something Arthur said, and the last one, though not incriminating, certainly telling, Merlin holding both of Arthur's hands in his own, Arthur's lips just barely curling up in a smile, and Merlin looking back at him reverent and doe eyed. 

Merlin stared, shocked and embarrassed. "It's not like it looks we were-" 

"PR is going crazy, trying to stop this from blowing up, the photographer, Nimueh, is asking us for money." Uther said not bothered that he cut Merlin off at all. He rubbed a hand over his face, he looked tired. 

"Or, she'll release the pictures?" Arthur asked slightly shaking. 

"Yes." Uther replied dryly. 

"Father, it wasn't what you think, they're out of context." Arthur began. 

"I'm not angry." Uther said, turning around fully to face them. "It's just that, the timing is... Rather, unorthodox." 

"What did you say to her?" Arthur asked. 

"We're not planning on giving her threat a response." Uther replied, and Arthur, opened his mouth to speak before Uther continued. "Arthur, we received the photos last night." 

"What? And you didn't tell me?" Arthur yelled, anger radiating off him in waves, Merlin could only sit and stare at the photographs, taken from the window they had sat in front of.

"We expect she will post them soon- on whatever platform she chooses to use. I only wanted to let you know before it came to that." 

Arthur looked as though he were going to say something, instead, he opened the door and left, his father looked on after him. 

Uther sighed. "Go after him, would you?" He asked Merlin. 

"Of course." Merlin said, handed him back the envelope. 

Uther shook his head. "Keep them." 

Merlin nodded, "Right." And made to get out of the car, opening his door. After a moment, he turned to Uther, "thank you, for letting us know that is." And stepped out into the street. 

~

Arthur was back in their room as Merlin had expected, sitting cross legged on the bed and staring out at   
the wall across from him. 

"Arthur," Merlin ventured. 

"I'm sorry," Arthur said, running a hand through his hair. "I didn't mean to leave like that."

Merlin sat on the edge of the bed beside him. "I know," he said. "I understand." 

Arthur smiled back at him. 

Merlin stood. "Let's get some breakfast, yeah?" 

~

A few hours later, it was almost game time.

They had packed onto the bus again and drove to the stadium, met with the Serpents again and begrudgingly shook hands before they were ushered to their lockeroom. 

Merlin and Gwen relaxed with the free wifi out in the corridor and watched the stadium full up. 

Merlin's fears were realized when Gwen found the photos of him and Arthur online. Clearly, Nimueh got tired of blackmail. Gwen interrogated Merlin for the better part of an hour on the pictures and refused to believe that it wasn't a date. 

Meanwhile, Arthur, trying not to crack under the stress, had shut everyone's questions out and was doing some pre-game ritual holding a football to his forehead. He was just thankful they didn't do a press conference before the game. 

Uther came into the lockeroom fifteen minutes before they had to get onto the field, to give the team a pep talk and wish them luck.

A loud buzzer sounded, and they walked through a tunnel onto the field. The Serpents followed out the opposite side. Merlin and Gwen walked up to the stands and to their reserved seats. 

"Here we go." Merlin said, though for once, he couldn't say he wasn't excited. 

Gwen squeezed Merlin's hand in response and he gave her a reassuring smile. He looked around at all the fans around him in either bright red and gold or violet and white. Gwen was wearing one of Lance's old jerseys and she pulled at it nervously. 

The game started. 

~ 

They were losing at half time, then Leon made an amazing goal with a header, and Gwaine, another, tying it up again and in the last few seconds Arthur swoops in, just like he always does and scored the winning goal like a fucking hero. Everyone in red stood screaming as the buzzer sounded and the whole team ran out onto the field and jumped on top of each other and after it died down Gwen and Merlin ran down to the tunnel entrance to wait for them. 

Gwen can't wait, when she saw Lance she practically launched herself at him, and he spun her around like they're in the ending scene of some cheesy rom com. 

Merlin locked eyes with Arthur across the field. They moved slowly, unconsciously toward each other drawn in like magnets until they're both standing just in the edge of the grass, a foot apart. 

The crowd is still screaming. 

"Are you going to tell me how well I did?" Arthur asked, all smiles and sweat slicked hair and out of breath. 

Merlin smiled shook his head. "Your ego doesn't need more inflating. Hear that?" He pointed to the stands. "That's for you." 

Arthur didn't look up, kept his eyes on Merlin. 

"I couldn't have done it without you Emrys." He said, soft, sincere. 

"You could have. Would have." Merlin replied, ignored his name being called behind him. 

Arthur didn't reply, not in words, only dragged Merlin in from the back of his neck and kissed him. 

When they parted moments later out of breath and laughing, the whole team ran and threw themselves at Arthur again, clapping him on the back and cheering. 

"About time!" Gwaine yelled, and hugged the both of them. 

In the middle of the fray, Arthur looked at Merlin and smiled so that Merlin couldn't help but kiss him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed! ❤️


End file.
